The present invention relates to mounting a testhead in a device for ultrasonic testing of welding seams of large pipes. The welding seam may, for example, have resulted from submerged arc welding.
In a copending application of some of us, Ser. No. 767,353 filed Feb. 10, 1977, an apparatus is disclosed which is constructed for ultrasonic inspection of pipes. This apparatus includes particularly constructed holders for gimbal mounted water tanks which are to be placed into particular positions in relation to the pipe to be inspected, the positions having particular relation to the welding seam of that pipe to be inspected as to defects. The water tanks each contain coupler fluid in which the testhead is immersed. The testhead is or includes an ultrasonic transducer. The present invention relates particularly to a new and improved device for mounting the testhead (transducer) in this water tank and for establishing a definite orientation to the tank as such.